


All for One

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Rimming, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Kylo watches as Hux, Finn and Poe have their way with Rey. Afterwards, Rey is rewarded with Kylo’s attention.A consensual, oddly romantic, gangbang. Very much PWP.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	All for One

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/614037864987164672/all-for-one-by-marymonster-kylo-watches-as-hux)   
>  **

Hux was the first to approach. He knelt at one end of the coffee table, his hips brushing against the inside of Rey’s thighs that hung off the end. Finn and Poe, both seated on the couch, leaned forward, impatiently waiting their turn. With only a slightly nervous shiver, Rey relaxed back onto the cushion that Kylo had ordered specially to cover the top of their coffee table. The soft mat was secured by little ties that encircled the table’s stout legs. 

Kylo watched intently from his armchair a few feet to the right; he was the only one in the room still clothed.

“You still alright, pet?” Hux asked as one of his long, thin fingers ran through the glistening arousal that coated the skin of her inner thighs.

“Yes,” she said a bit loudly. She didn’t want anyone in the room to doubt her enthusiasm. They’d been over everything several times during the last month and once more just after everyone had arrived.

“Good,” Hux replied as he gripped behind her knees and guided her to wrap her legs around his waist. She complied and was rewarded with his hard cock pressed against her opening. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps as Hux penetrated her with a swift thrust. She gasped. He wasn’t as big as Kylo, but the slight curve of his cock filled her with an excitingly new sensation. 

She hooked her ankles over his back and Hux moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, his thumbs pressing forcefully into her hip bones. He had complete control over how they were joined. With confidence and precision, he pulled his cock out until only the very tip of the head was still lightly touching her vulva before slamming back in. 

Again, and again, Hux worked into her as a delicious ache intensified in her cunt. Finn and Poe stood up from the couch in tandem and then knelt on either side of her shoulders, Poe right in front of the couch and Finn on the other side. 

The angle here was trickier, as both men were quite a bit shorter than Hux. They positioned cushions under their knees and then leaned over her until both their cocks hovered over her mouth. She gripped one in each hand and pressed the wet tips together before rubbing them over her lips. 

She pumped them again and again, finding a rhythm they all seemed to enjoy. Finn’s fingers teased her right nipple, tugging and twisting her stiff peak. As a reward for his attention she swallowed him down completely as she stroked Poe with her hand.

Hux was bucking into her harder now, and Finn increased his speed to match the other man’s as he fucked into her mouth. Poe, for his part, obeyed the pace that had been set and moved his cock through Rey’s circled fist as he bent over a little to cup her breast, jiggling it and grinning lasciviously.

It was overwhelming in the best way. Rey’s eyes were watering as her throat clenched around Finn’s cock. On the edge of her blurred vision she could see Kylo just behind Finn, he was sitting stone-still staring at her. Kylo’s lips were wet and his dark eyes were focused on her face. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and the front of his pants were tented with his erection. She loved that he was so aroused by the sight of her being used by other men. 

Poe grunted just then, his cock spurting over her chest, his come splashing along her sternum and across her breasts. His hand, shaking slightly, slid down her stomach and between her legs. He stroked her clit slowly, in direct opposition to the quick pound of Hux’s hips. Poe’s fingers were skilled and strong, rubbing tight circles exactly where she needed it, making her stomach twitch. It was so much, being filled by Hux and sucking Finn while Poe rubbed her clit and Kylo watched. The tight energy that was throbbing between her legs erupted, every inch of her body pulsing as she writhed with her orgasm.

Rey moaned her pleasure around Finn’s girth and Finn groaned in response. The fingers he’d tangled in her hair tugging her head back and her mouth open as he pulled himself free of her hollowed cheeks. Accompanied by a string of colorful expletives, Finn’s cock shot hot spend onto her outstretched tongue and over her lips. The taste was new but good.

Hux, the last man standing, bent over her, bracing an arm on either side of her head. Nuzzling against her neck, he licked sloppy kisses across her pulse point. Rey’s head fell to the side, she could see Kylo clearly now. He didn’t meet her gaze. Instead he was staring at where Hux and her were joined, his eyes transfixed on Hux’s cock that was pummeling her cunt as filthy wet noises emanated from their union. Kylo’s knuckles were pulled white over the arms of his chair, his lips were parted, the corner of his mouth trapped between his teeth. She wasn’t positive, but she thought she saw a small wet spot at the tip of Kylo’s pant-covered erection. 

Her body, overwhelmed by the touches of Finn and Poe, whose hands had never left her flesh, and the power of Hux fucking into her, closed in on itself. Her eyes pressed shut and the sounds of sex and want were replaced by a hum in her ears. All there was left was the smell. The clean, salty scent of Poe and Finn’s come, the primal odor of Hux’s sweat and the familiar hint of her own arousal. Her mouth fell open and she gasped for breath, pulling the air of the room into her. There she found it at last- the musky scent of Kylo.

She was vaguely aware of how Hux was trembling above her, the hot pulse of his come filling her cunt. Her mind, however, still held the physical sensations at a distance. All she knew was the steady craving for Kylo. Only Kylo.

Three light kisses were pressed to Rey’s forehead. In the back of her mind, she was aware her guests were leaving but she could think of nothing but the comfort of Kylo’s arms that had scooped her up after Hux had finished.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Kylo asked.

“I’m brilliant,” she murmured, her face buried in the soft t-shirt that stretched over his chest.

He carried her easily to their room. “I’ll take good care of you,” he said and laid her on the fluffy down comforter that covered the bed. The sincerity of his words wrapped around, bathing her in warmth.

She watched him with half-lidded eyes as he stripped. His cock was hard and flushed pink, pre-come glistened on the tip. He climbed onto the bed; his muscles rigid as he held himself up over her. 

“Was I a good slut?” she asked shily as his eyes burned into her. 

“Yes, Rey. You were a very good slut, taking care of three cocks at once.”

“Thank you,” she said. Her heart was bursting with pride. 

Kylo kissed her then, his tongue probing her mouth and caressing her tongue. “That’s Finn,” he said when he pulled away.

And she nodded. “His cock choked me a little.”

Kylo moved his attention to her neck, biting a rough mark over where Hux had laved her skin, before kissing lower and lower, until his mouth was at her breasts. He moved from one nipple to the other and then back, again, and again, dragging his lips across the streaks of come that coated her chest.

“Poe loved your tits,” he said. “Your perfect little tits.” Rey tangled a hand in his hair, as he suckled her nipples and then nibbled gently with his teeth. A hot pool of desire was building between her legs once more.

Kylo moved down her body farther still, nipping little marks on her belly until he reached the apex of her legs. Spreading her folds with his thumbs, he said, “Hux was a bit rough with your pussy, wasn’t he?”

“I liked it,” she said. 

Kylo hummed his appreciation and then dipped his head between her thighs and lapped at her entrance. Rey bared down and a hot trickle of come leaked out of her as Kylo greedily tongued it up. His nose bumped against her clit, reigniting the spark of her desire. She whimpered but he ignored her whines until the last drop of Hux’s spend was cleaned away.

“Your clit’s still hard,” he said as he eyed her distended bundle of nerves.

“Please!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he purred and then wrapped his lips around her clit making her arch off the bed.

No matter how deliciously wonderful being used by other men was, nothing could ever compare to how Kylo treated her. Sweet but rough, exactly how she liked it. He was in her head, always knowing exactly what she needed, how much and how hard. His middle finger teased her opening while he sucked her clit, the hot breath from his nose warming her skin. The pace he set was steady and challenging all at once. 

“Oh Kylo!” she yelped as her thighs clamped around his head and her fingers twisted roughly in his hair. The gush of her orgasm reverberated through every bone and muscle of her body. 

She was still shaking when Kylo lifted his head and tapped a finger along her side. “Turn for me,” he whispered as he snagged a pillow and laid it next to her hips.

Rey rolled onto her stomach, the pillow buoying her bottom; she immediately buried her face in her bent arms, her cheeks flushing hot. No matter how sloppy and needy she’d been with Hux, Finn and Poe, nothing made her blush more than what she knew Kylo was about to do. 

Strong hands massaged her ass for a minute before spreading her cheeks. Kylo bent behind her and placed his lips along her asshole and kissed her ring as softly as if he were kissing her mouth. Rey let out a sob of pleasure as he continued with his featherlight kissing that turned wet and insistent, building and building until his tongue darted out and she gasped. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried as his tongue swirled and then prodded at her hole. Her cunt was leaking profusely, desperate to be similarly teased. 

Kylo’s lube slicked finger replaced his tongue making Rey pout for a moment until his finger slipped inside and everything was perfect again. He worked her slowly but surely until four fingers were pushing in and out of her now relaxed hole. 

Again his touch disappeared but she didn’t pout this time because she knew what was coming. Kylo’s cock pressed against her, the thick head popping past her ring of muscle. But then he stopped his forward movement and bent over her until his lips were against her ear. “I’m not going to move, sweetheart. You’re going to have to fuck yourself on my cock. I want to see how much you want it.”

Rey growled. She should have guessed he’d pull this. He’d watched the other men use her while she was splayed out, participating but not in control. What had happened in the living room had, in way, happened _to_ her. In the bedroom, with Kylo, she would have to create her pleasure; no passivity would be acceptable. 

Pushing up onto her hands and knees, Rey swirled her hips as she worked her ass back over Kylo’s cock, eclipsing him inch by inch. She moaned loudly and wantonly and then glanced over her shoulder as she licked her lips. Kylo stared back at her, his pupils blown, and his mouth pursed in concentration; her behavior was having the desired effect on him, he was the one barely hanging onto control now.

She bounced backwards, her cheeks moving with a rhythm lagging slightly after her own. She wanted to be coddled by Kylo, she wanted to have him kiss her and finger her and make her come again while she sunk back into the pillows. But that wasn’t the agreement between them, it had never been. He’d cuddle her afterwards, clean her and kiss her and hold her all night. Right now, however, she had to prove how much she wanted him, just him. 

She pushed up fully onto her knees, arching her arms behind her to grip Kylo’s neck, his hands instinctively gripping her hips to help hold her up. Her hole clamped around him, and she felt him shiver. She was winning this war. But then his right hand moved from her hip towards her core. The tip of his fingers finding her clit.

It wasn’t fair really. She had planned to finish him first and then lord it over him, but he was too practiced when it came to playing with her body. His touch was more skillful than even her own at this point. Rey trembled and turned her head to kiss along Kylo’s jaw. Everything evaporated as she chased the edge.

“You were such a good slut, Rey,” Kylo whispered as he pinched her clit. Rey yelped and collapsed forward as her body came a third time, her nerves were raw, and the pleasurable ache had a vestige of discomfort to it. She half-heartedly tried to pull off of Kylo’s cock but his arm around her hips wouldn’t allow it. She whimpered as he slammed into her a few more times before she felt the familiar twitch of him emptying inside her. 

Kylo was still panting and his voice was rough as he instructed her not to move. She wouldn’t have anyway; she was thoroughly exhausted. Kylo’s warmth disappeared for a moment before he returned, kneeling behind her again. Carefully he grabbed her hands and placed each on her ass cheeks, encouraging her to keep herself spread. A cool, slippery orb pressed against her asshole and Rey sighed happily as Kylo pressed the plug into her, trapping his come inside her body.

“Only my come belongs inside you, sweetheart,” Kylo purred as his lips pressed against the base of the plug before crawling up the bed next to her. With the utmost care, he pulled Rey on top of his chest, letting her snuggle soundly against him. “Other men may use you, but you’ll always be only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to write this at the end of a gangbang fic, but I sincerely hope that you and yours are doing well. Sending you hugs if you need them. Stay safe!


End file.
